A Saint's Love
by Ihavetoomuchtime
Summary: Evilyn couldn't kill Carlos, but let the papers list him as dead anyway. Miguel, not knowing that carlos is alive, wants revenge. And when Carlos comes back, Eve deals with the Brotherhood. And it's not pretty. fem bess/Carlos. T for now, might turn M
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N I started this fic because I don't like the fact that Carlos gets killed. He's too cute. But oh, well, he dies and I have to live with it. Hope you enjoy this anyway.**_

* * *

><p>It had started when Carlos busted her out of jail. It had ended when the Brotherhood chained him to the back of a car and dragged him across Stilwater.<p>

Her sanity.

Evilyn knew she was in love with him. So did Aisha. Eesh had been the only one who recognized the signs, and was the only one Evilyn trusted with a secret like that.

Maybe she could trust Shaundi too, but then again, if Shaundi got high, she might spill it out. And that was the last thing the Boss needed.

Now she was sitting by his hospital bed, staring at him. Had she done the right thing? Had it been right to save him?

Her first plan was to shoot him and put him out of his misery, but when he took her hand, she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Anyone. She could kill anyone.

Anyone, except Carlos.

She was dealing with the Ronin and the Sons of Samedi, but she left the Brotherhood alone.

When it was sure Carlos would make it, she'd deal with the Brotherhood. Hell, maybe she'd even let him do stuff if he would be fit enough for it.

She sighed and ordered the three other Saints the same thing she always did.

"Let no one in except for doctors or nurses, and if it is a doctor or a nurse, one of you goes in with him."

She cast one last glance at Carlos, then she left and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Driving to the hideout, she reflected on what happened. She should've put more radioactive waste in Maero's tattoo ink. But then again, if Maero died, the Brotherhood would be even more intent on whiping the Saints out.<p>

Especially that slut of his - Jessica.

One glance in her mirrors told her something was wrong, but she couldn't place it. But when she looked more closely, she didn't know what had alarmed her.

Nevertheless, she still held her gun on her lap.

Just in case.

* * *

><p>It was Johnny who first noticed that she had come in. Which meant he wasn't doing anything.<p>

'Yo Johnny! Didn't I tell you to get me some dirt on the Brotherhood?'

'You did. But Eesh wants to talk to you - about Carlos.'

Evilyn froze. Had Aisha told Johnny?

'She wants to know how he is. I think it's better if you pay her a visit. She's really worried 'bout the kid.'

'Yeah, sure. But don't stand here lazing around, you know what I want.'

'Sure thing, Eve. But please don't mind if some people die in the process of me digging up dirt.'

She smiled. 'Did I ever mind, Johnny?'

* * *

><p><em>DING DONG!<em>

Evilyn waited patiently for Aisha to answer the door, her thoughts wandering on what it really was that Aisha wanted to talk to her about.

'Hey Eve. Come in.'

As they walked down the living room, Evilyn began to feel more and more uncomfortable. Something that never happened to her.

But this was no every day situation for her.

'How's Carlos doing?'

Evilyn sat down on the couch. 'He's doing pretty good. Plastic surgery seems to have done it's work. Everything's healing nicely, but he will keep some scars.'

'Understandable. And how are you doing?'

The Boss sighed. She knew Aisha would ask that question.

She whipped her black hair out of her eyes and looked right at Eesh.

'Could've been better.'

To any other, she would've said: 'Mind your own fucking business.' But she trusted Aisha.

'You're blaiming yourself, Eve. And you don't have any reason to. People in love do crazy stuff, what can I say.'

The Boss stared at the wall.

'Well, it _is _my fault, Eesh. If I hadn't put that radioactive waste in the tattoo ink...Hell, if I hadn't recruited Carlos in the first place…'

'Then you would've been very unfair to him, not to mention that your falling in love with him happened even before he became a saint.'

The redhead did not move, nor did she say anything.

'Look Evilyn, it happened, and wondering what would've happened to him if he hadn't been a saint is not going to make things better. Now get out there and kick their ass!'

Evilyn's turned her head to face Aisha. Had she really said that?

'You're right Eesh. I got some ass-kicking to do. But Carlos has to be out of the hospital first. I want to be sure he's absolutely safe before we make a move on the Brotherhood. And I already know what I'm going to do…'

* * *

><p>Evilyn drove back to her crib, again reflecting on what happened. To ensure his safety, she had faked a picture of her shooting Carlos (using another Latino gang member and Aisha's great make-up skills) and send it to a newspaper, along with a note that said that Carlos was dead. She hadn't thought of Carlos's brother at all.<p>

Once again, she felt like something wasn't right. She glanced at the mirror again and then found out what was wrong.

Someone in a dark blue car was following her.

* * *

><p>Miguel, Carlos's brother, knew that it was nearly impossible to follow Evilyn unnoticed. He had been one of the original Saints and knew her damn well.<p>

He stared at the newspaper article on the dashboard.

_**PROMINENT GANG MEMBER DEAD**_

She had killed his little brother.

And she was going to pay.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN The idea of Carlos's brother wanting to take revenge on the Boss is apparently going to be in the third game, if I'm correct. Just wanted to make it clear that I hadn't read that before I started this.**_

_**The name "Evilyn" comes from a Lordi song. Go on, look it up on youtube if you're curious.**_

_**Next chap...Will come, but I'm not sure when.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n apparently, the next chap comes now XD**_

_**XxX**_

Evilyn wondered what to do. Sure, she could just stop and shoot up the motherfucker that was following her, but then again, who said he wasn't alone?

"_Why the hell would that be a problem?" _she wondered. _"I've dealt with worse and I'm still alive."_

And yet, she decided to do nothing. In fact, she wasn't even sure the man in the car was following her. Maybe she was just getting paranoid.

But from where did she know the guy behind the wheel?

Wait a second.

He looked like Carlos.

Could he be...

XxX

Carlos had been asleep for a long time now. Put in a coma to put less stress on his body had made him dream beautifully as well. Although he wasn't sure it was all a dream.

He still heard everything that went on around him: the doctors checking his vital signs and giving him meds, the Saints that were guarding him, Evilyn's visits,…

Evilyn's visits were what confused him. She talked to him. Said how sorry she was for bringing him into this trouble, telling him how she tried to find his brother but couldn't, explaining to him what she was going to do to mess up the Brotherhood and wondering if she had done the right thing.

But now there was something else. Someone else in the room. Strange. Didn't Evilyn order his "bodyguards" to always come in with a doctor or a nurse?

'Hey Carlos.'

Aisha?

What was Aisha doing here?

He had only been at her house once - the Boss had paid her a visit and Eesh had invited Carlos in. Although she was not fond of having the Saints around - Johnny and Evilyn were usually joking about that - she seemed to like him.

He heard her pull up a chair and sit down.

'I have no idea why I'm doing this, Carlos. Or actually I do..' she paused. 'God, I sound like an idiot. Talking to someone who might not even hear me. Maybe that's why I want to talk to you. If you can hear me…' She paused again and let out a sigh, trying to figure out what to say.

Carlos, in the meantime, was getting confused. What was it she wanted to say?

'The doctors say that you're out of danger, but there can still be complications.'

He felt something stroking his hand.

'I just hope that, when there are complications - and I hope there aren't - then fight, kid. I already know you can. But keep fighting. For Evilyn. She needs you.' She paused once more and then whispered. 'She loves you.'

WHAAAAA?

Alright, this had to be a dream. It couldn't be anything else. Why would Evilyn fall for him? She was strong, experienced, a real banger and he...He was a weak, inexperienced loser that got fucked up by a rival gang.

How could she fall for someone like him?

It was just his imagination fooling him, he was sure. It had to be.

He was the one in love. Crazy in love with her like a little school boy. Not her. Not the woman he helped to get out of jail. She wasn't the type to fall for anyone.

Right?

XxX

Miguel found himself outside Evilyn's crib, clueless about what to do. Should he follow her to scare her, or should he just go in and shoot her?

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize Evilyn had approached his car until she tapped on the window.

He opened it.

'From the remarkable resemblence to your brother, I assume you're Miguel Mendoza, the brother of Carlos?' she said.

'Yes.' he answered coldly, before he pulled a gun on her.

It was only then that Evilyn noticed the newspaper article on his dashboard.

'Oh, I get it. But Miguel, this is a misunderstanding.'

'What misunderstanding?' He got out of the car, gun still pointed between her eyes. 'You shot my brother.'

'No, I didn't.'

'DON'T try to fool me. This article proves it.'

'And what? You're gonna shoot me?'

'Yes. Cold-blooded. Just like you did to him.'

XxX

_**A/N sorry for taking so long, I have been madly busy with stuff. Anyway, I'll try to update faster this time. Next chapter is already in the making.**_


End file.
